Rewritten
by tamara72
Summary: I know others have written a new ending for LURE, since the P&G writers gave them such a horrible end.  This is how I would have written the ending.
1. Chapter 1

I hate the way the LURE story ended, so I wrote a new ending. The words in italics were written by ATWT writers, I just did a little cutting and rearranging to set my story. Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Chapter 1

**Beginning September 3, 2010 episode after Chris asks Reid to take care of Katie.**

"_Reid, where are you going?" Like asked as he follows him into the on call room._

"_I'm going to Bay City and pick up that heart. Then I'm going to bring it back and make sure it is put into Chris Hughes' chest where it belongs." As he began to walk past Luke._

"_Reid, wait." Luke said grabbing Reid's arm._

"_What?"_

"_I understand that you're used to getting whatever you want, but not even you can walk into some strange hospital, grab a heart and put it in your cooler and walk away." Luke said._

"_Watch me."_

"_Reid."_

"_What?"_

"_I could kiss you for wanting to do this, but you can't. There's too many risks involved." Luke explained._

"_You heard what Dr. Dixon said. Some hot surgeon stole Chris's heart like it's some kind of a chess piece." Reid said frustrated._

"_Reid."_

"_This is Chris's heart. I'm going to be damned if I'm going to let some arrogant, self proclaimed savior of mankind take it away." Reid responded._

"_That's weird. I seem to remember another surgeon who was an arrogant, self proclaimed savior to mankind." Luke mused._

"_Yeah, wonder what happened to him." Reid replied turning to leave again._

"_Admit it, Reid." Luke said grabbing Reid's arm and stopping him again. "You're not angry because some surgeon is pulling rank. You're fighting because for Chris because you give a damn about him and his family."_

"_Okay, fine. I have to do this for Bob and Kim, even though she can't stand me, and Katie and Chris, too. He shouldn't be chief of staff, that's my job, but not because he croaks at the finish line." Reid replied._

"_That would hardly be sporting." Luke replied._

"_Look, don't get any ideas about me. I'm still the same selfish jerk. I spent my whole life going up against people with money and power who didn't do a damn thing to deserve it. I have. I earned the right the throw my weight around. I've got a great reason, and I'm not going to pass up the opportunity." Reid said then he turned to walk to the door. He turned back and looked at Luke. "I love you." Then paused, "there I said it." He finished as he pulled Luke in for a kiss._

**Twenty minute later in Luke's car.**

Luke drove down the back roads leading to Bay City as he listened to Reid argue on his cell phone.

"_Yeah, no. That heart belongs to my patient. His family thinks he in going into surgery in a few hours. You can't get there hopes up and take it away on a whim…No, what the hell kind of surgeon are you?...No, I'm going to be there in ten minutes. Don't even think about giving that heart to anyone else."_

"Why didn't want to let anyone know where we were going?" Luke asked as Reid slammed his phone shut.

"_Because Chris will get all brave and noble, Bob will default to protocol and procedure, and Katie and Kim will chew their fingers off. I'm under enough pressure as it is." Reid said. _"I shouldn't have allowed you to come along as it is."

"You need me." Luke smiled at him. "_Just don't punch anyone's lights out."_

"_I'm not making any promises." Reid responded._

"What the hell!" Luke said as he saw the headlights of the truck speeding closer in his rearview mirror.

"Is he crazy?" Reid said as he watched the truck without slowing dart around Luke's car to pass.

"Oh god!" Luke yelled as the truck swerve into the side of his car. Luke swerved and slammed on his brakes as he heard the sound of the crash.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 2

**Luke's Car**

"Luke, are you okay." Reid asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved to check him over.

"I'm fine. The wreck missed us." Luke said nodding to the truck that had smacked head on to another car. "Are you okay?" Luke turned worried eyes on Reid.

"I'm fine. Call 911, then see if you have a first aid kit and any blankets." Reid ordered as he placed his cell in Luke's hand and opened his door.

"Be careful." Luke said grabbing Reid's upper arm. Reid nodded once, leaned over to give Luke a hard kiss on the lips before he exited the vehicle.

Luke dialed 911 as he watched Reid dart to the truck wrenching open the passenger door. Luke popped his truck open then opened his own door as the operator answered.

"This is Luke Snyder. There has been a head on wreck involving a truck and car on Old Mill Road just south of County Line Road…no, my vehicle is not involved in the wreck, my boyfriend, Dr. Reid Oliver is currently checking on the people in both vehicles…yes, it looks very bad…thank you." Luke said. He closed the phone, lifted the trunk lid to search for supplies Reid could use.

Finding a couple blankets and the first aid kit, he grabbed them out of the trunk and headed for the truck.

"Mr. Williamson, I need you to keep still until additional help arrives." He heard Reid saying.

"Reid, what do you need?" Luke asked as climbed up to peer into the truck cab. He nearly gasped at the overwhelming smell of alcohol.

"Hand me one of the blankets." Reid said and Luke passed him the blanket. Reid covered the man telling him once more to stay put as he climbed out of the cab with another first aid kit in hand.

"I can't fully ascertain his condition, but it doesn't look too serious." Reid told him as they moved toward the other vehicle. "But he could be just completely numb due the alcohol in his system." Reid noticed Luke stopped walking beside him. "Luke?"

"I know that car." Luke said as ran to the driver's door. When Reid had joined him Luke had already opened the driver's door.

"Oh god!" Luke gasped and Reid pulled him out of the way.

"Luke, get the back door open, but don't move anyone." Reid ordered peering around Parker and seeing Faith in the passenger seat and Abigail in the back seat. Reid pulled out his pen knife and cut the air bags in front of Parker and Faith.

Reid began assessing Parker's condition, "Luke, I need you to check her pulse."

"Okay, I got it." Luke responded.

"Count the beats for ten seconds and write it on this." Reid handed him a pen and a piece of scrap paper from the floor.

"Got it. She has a lot of cuts." Luke said.

"There are glass chards everywhere. Watch yourself." Reid ordered him. "Now carefully remove her seat belt and lift her shirt so I can see."

Luke tried to work quickly, but carefully. Reid finished assessing Parker, writing his results down. Then did a quick visually examination of Abigail making note of what he saw. "I'm going to go around to Faith. Make sure Parker and Abigail don't move."

Reid moved quickly around the back of the car. He grabbed a hold of the damaged door handle and tried to pry it open. "Damn, it's jammed. Luke, climb over Abigail and see if you can help me get it opened."

While Luke was carefully maneuvering past his sister, Reid heard a muffled sound behind him. He turned and saw a man lying off to the side of the road a few feet behind the car.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked as he had gotten into position to push the door.

"Yeah." Reid said turning his attention back to the door. Grasping the handle again he began to pull as Luke pushed at the door. He felt the sharp edges of the damaged handle digging and tearing into his left palm, but kept a firm grasp until they were able to force the door open.

Reid quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered the gash in his palm before kneeling next to Faith.

He began to take her vitals, relieved to find a strong steady pulse. Luke took notes on the scrap of paper Reid had given him earlier. "She has a deep gash in her shoulder." Reid said as he reached over Faith to open the first aid kit he had sat there earlier. Removing some gauze, he folded it to the size of the gash. "I'll need you to hold this in place and keep steady pressure on it to help stop the bleeding." Reid showed Luke how place his hands over the gash and how much pressure to apply. "I need to check something else out. I won't be far, just yell if you need me."

He could begin to hear the sirens coming as moved to the man that was lying behind the car. Although he had never met the man, he recognized him from pictures at Luke's home. He looked back to make sure Luke was still focused on those in the vehicle then knelt beside the man.

He was still working on the man, but knowing there wasn't much that could be done when the emergency vehicles arrived.

"Dr. Oliver!" Margo Hughes called out as she hurried up to him followed by her husband. "Oh, god." She muttered recognizing the man Reid was working on.

"Chief Hughes." Reid acknowledged. "Luke is in the car with Parker, Abigail and Faith. He has notes from my initial exams. The truck driver should still be in the cab of his truck." Two paramedics joined Reid, "I think he was thrown through the back window of the car. He has a very week pulse, and has lost a lot of blood."

"Be careful with them." Luke said as he moved out of the way and allowed the paramedics to take over care of his sisters.

Once Abigail was removed from the car, Luke slid out and moved to the back of the car. "Reid, they are loading my sisters and Parker into the ambulances now."

"We're going to lift on three." The paramedic next to Reid said, and he moved out of the way.

"Who's…Oh, god! Aaron!" Luke gasped. Reid looked to see Tom Hughes grab Luke and hold him out of the way as the paramedics moved to load Aaron Snyder into the ambulance.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

_Since the majority of the Snyder family hasn't been on in the last few years, I wanted to give a brief summary of the family for you. _

_Emma Snyder and her late husband had several children: Iva (adopted), Seth, Holden, Caleb, Ellie, and Meg. _

_Iva is married and is the mother of twins Lily and Rose (Rose is deceased) who were given up for adoption when she was a teenager, and MJ Dixon, whose father is Dr. John Dixon._

_Seth is married to Angel and they have no children._

_Holden is single and the father of Abigail (with Molly as a teenager and reunited with when Abigail was a teenager), Aaron (with Julie, he was mainly raised by Julie and Caleb, and was married to Allison Stewart), Luke (adopted, biological son of Lily and Damian Grimaldi), Faith (teenage daughter with Lily, has caused some trouble in the last year), Natalie, (preteen daughter with Lily), Ethan (young son with Lily)._

_Caleb is married to Julie. They have no children together, but Julie has Pete and Jenny from a previous marriage, and Aaron with Holden._

_Ellie is a single business woman and has no children._

_Meg is single and is getting mental health help. She was married to Lily's biological father Josh, her distant cousin, for years. She has a daughter, Eliza with Paul Ryan._

_Jack and Brad are cousins. Jack is engaged to Carly in my story and the father of Parker (adopted), JJ (adopted) and Sage. Brad, who is deceased, was married to Katie and is the father of Liberty, with Janet, and Jacob, with Katie. Jacob was born the day Brad died. _

_If I bring on other characters you don't recognize, let me know._

Chapter 3

**Accident Site**

Luke stood next to the Hughes's car as he watched a medic dress Reid's hand.

"Make sure you get this taken care of right away." The medic instructed Reid who just rolled his eyes in response.

"I called Jack, and he will get a hold of your family and get them to the hospital." Margo informed them as she approached with Tom. "I gave Officer Spencer your keys, and he'll bring the car to Memorial after they are finished up here."

"Thanks." Reid said as pushed away from the car and moved to open the back door of the Hughes's car for himself and Luke.

"Chris's heart." Luke said looking at Reid and remembering their original purpose.

"It's gone. The transplant surgery has already begun at Bay City." Reid said as he had called and checked shortly after the ambulances had pulled away.

"Damn!" Luke swung at the air in frustration.

Reid placed his right hand at the side of Luke's neck turning Luke in his direction. Luke blinked a couple of times and took in a long breath as Reid pulled him closer to his side.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"It's okay." Margo smiled sadly at him.

Luke turned a sad, but grateful smile on her. "Allison." Luke abruptly said his eyes deep with worry.

"What about her?" Reid asked.

"First Chris and now Aaron, she can't be in the ER when Aaron arrives." Luke said.

"I'll call Casey on the way to the hospital." Margo responded.

"Huh? What?" Reid asked confused.

"Allison was once engaged to Chris and married to my brother Aaron." Luke said as he slid into the car.

"Man, this is a small town." Reid murmured as he slid in beside Luke.

**Memorial ER Waiting Room**

"Wait here with the kids." Holden told Lily and Carly as he followed Jack to the ER check in desk.

"I'm detective Jack Snyder." Jack said showing his badge to the desk nurse. "This is Holden Snyder. I received a call from Chief of Police Margo Hughes informing that our children had been in an automobile accident and were being brought here."

"What are the names of the patients, please?" The desk nurse asked.

"Parker Snyder, Faith Snyder, Aaron Snyder and Abigail Williams." Jack recited.

"Yes, they are here. They are all being examined right now. I will inform the doctors that their families are here." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Holden said.

"What did they say?" Carly asked as she and Lily joined them stepping out of ear shot of the kids.

"They are here, and she will let the doctors know we are here." Jack said.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Margo just said that the kids were in a wreck and we should get here. She didn't go into any specifics on the phone." Jack said.

"Well why not?" Carly wined.

"Carly, I'm sure we will find out answers soon." Jack responded pulling her into a hug.

"Holden!" Allison Stewart came rushing up with Casey and Kim close behind her. "We just heard about the accident from Margo. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, the doctors haven't come out yet." He responded.

"Why does all this awful stuff keep happening?" Allison turned to Casey and he hugged her to him. "First Nancy, then Chris, and now this." Allison added into his shoulder.

"Chris?" Lily asked.

"Jack, Carly." Susan Stewart said as she approached. "I've examined Parker. He has two broken ribs, a broken bone in his right arm, a concussion and several contusions. He has been in and out of consciousness since he arrived. I've set his arm; it was a clean break. He will be moved to a hospital room after the nurse finish with the cast."

"Thank you." Jack said relieved.

"When can we see him?" Carly asked.

"As soon as he is moved." Susan answered.

"Have you heard anything about the rest of our kids?" Holden asked.

"I know they are with some of our best doctors. Dr. Dixon is with Abigail, Dr. Hughes is with Faith and Dr. Channing is with Aaron. I'm sure they will let you know something soon."

"John is here?" Holden asked.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver called him in on a consult for…"

"Mom, Dad." Luke called out as he entered the ER followed by Reid, Margo and Tom.

"Luke, oh my god, are you okay? You're covered in blood." Lily asked rushing to him and grabbing him to examine him.

"No, Mom, stop." He said as he pushed her away from him. "I'm fine." He looked down at the blood splattered on his clothing. "It's not mine." He added as Reid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke and Reid saw the accident." Margo said. "They were heading out of town towards Bay City when a drunk driver sped up and passed them."

"The guy never slowed down." Luke said. Reid kept watching Luke to make sure he wasn't going into shock.

"Luke and Reid did triage. Parker and Faith were in the front seat, and Abigail was in the back. Aaron was thrown from the car through the back windshield." Margo finished.

"John, how's Abigail?" Holden asked as he saw the approaching doctor.

"She hasn't regained consciousness. We have removed all the glass shards; none of the cuts require stitches. We are waiting for her blood work to get back before we send her up to x-ray. We need to makes sure she isn't pregnant." John informed them.

"She is pregnant. My wife is pregnant." They all turned towards the voice to see Adam Munson standing there looking straight at his grandfather. "When can I see her?"

"We need to do the x-rays first. How far along is she?" John asked.

"A few weeks. We just found out a couple of days ago." Adam replied.

"I'll let you know when you can see her." John said as he headed back to the exam room.

"Thanks for letting me know." Adam addressed Luke. "Abigail wanted to go with Faith and Parker to pick Aaron up at the airport, and I told her I would finalize all the arrangement for the dinner party."

"Wait, what do you mean your wife?" Margo abruptly asked her son.

"Yeah, we eloped a few weeks ago. We were going to get you all together and tell you tomorrow before Holden's party." Adam explained.

"Holden's what?" Holden asked.

"It was Abigail and Aaron's idea. We were going to throw a small dinner part for your birthday. It was just going to be our family and Jack's family, including significant others like Carly and Reid." Luke explained.

"Holden, Lily." Bob said as he approached the group.

"How is Faith?" Lily asked.

"Faith needs surgery on her shoulder and left arm, and I have an OR waiting. We also have one waiting for Aaron. I need for you to sign the consent forms." Bob said.

"How bad are they?" Luke asked.

"Faith lost a lot of blood, but we were able to bring her blood count up. She is in stable condition at the moment. Aaron is critical. He lost a lot of blood, and he has a lot of internal injuries. Dr. Channing will do everything he can for your son." Bob answered.

"Okay." Holden said.

"Gretchen has the paperwork for you to sign." Bob said introducing the nurse.

"If you will follow me." Gretchen said.

"We'll watch the kids." Jack assured Holden and Lily. Holden nodded his thanks then with Lily followed the nurse.

"Dr. Oliver, what happened to your hand?" Bob asked.

"He sliced it trying to get to Faith." Luke said. "The medic said he would probably need stitches."

"Allison, can you stitch up Dr. Oliver's hand?" Bob asked.

"Yes, sure." Allison said with a nod.

"Good. I will let you all know once the surgery is completed." Bob said.

"Bob," Luke said, "thanks." Then the watched him head back to the exam room.

TBC

_A/N: Adam Munson is Margo's son with the late Hal Munson. Tom and Margo mainly raised him. He is half-brother to Casey through his mom and Parker Snyder and Will Munson through his dad. He and Abigail were teenage sweethearts that grew apart after the left town. This is my way to redeem a character that I had really liked prior to him being ruined by later writers._


	4. Chapter 4

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 4

**Exam Room at Memorial**

"How's is going?" Luke asked as he stepped into the exam room in a pair of Casey's scrubs. He was carrying another set in his hands.

"Surprisingly, above average." Reid remarked briefly looking up from the careful stitches Allison was making in his palm.

"Wow, a true compliment." Luke responded with a smirk at Allison.

"He gave a lot of precise instructions before we began." Allison remarked.

"Well patience is not his best event." Luke remarked sharing a private smile with Reid.

"I don't even want to know." Allison said smiling at the obvious affection between the two men. "I supposed I don't have to tell you to keep this dry." She asked as she began to wrap Reid's hand.

"No." Reid shot her his best withering look.

"Luke, I will give you the written instruction on changing his bandages as well as the follow up appointment with Dr. Hughes. I'll ask my mom to write a prescription for a mild pain killer. He needs to follow the instructions; we want to protect that talented hand of his." Allison instructed.

"I'm not a child. I can handle my own treatment." Reid said.

"I'll make sure he follows the instructions." Luke said sharing a smile with Allison that only caused Reid to mutter and role his eyes.

"Well, I'll let you help him change into clean clothes." Allison said giving Reid a pat on the back then hugging Luke before she left them alone.

"Those scrubs don't look too bad on you." Reid remarked as Luke set the other pair next to him on the exam table.

"I'll get your buttons, but I think you can handle the rest." Luke said as he moved to stand in front of Reid.

"Who's watching the kids?" Reid asked as he watched Luke undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Mom, Tom and Margo are with them. Abigail regained consciousness and Dad and Adam are in with her. They are monitoring her closely as she hadn't miscarried." Luke said. "Aaron's really bad, isn't he?"

"Dr. Channing will do everything he can for him." Reid replied.

"But it might not be enough." Luke said concentrating on getting Reid shirt of without bothering Reid's hand.

Reid took Luke's chin and made him look at him. "Don't give up hope yet."

Luke gave him a tight smile and nodded. Then he helped Reid get the scrub top on.

"Is your hand really going to be okay?"

"Yes, I only tore the skin. It will heal in a few days. I know I can't stop you from worrying, but I promise that if anything is wrong I will tell you. And because I love you, I'm going to worry about you, too." Reid told him.

"I love you, too." Luke said placing a hand to the back of Reid's neck and drawing him for several passionate kisses. Luke then hugged him. "What did I do to get you?"

"Blackmail." Reid commented dryly and Luke laughed.

**In Staff Locker Room at Memorial**

Casey wrapped his arms around Allison from the back. "How are you doing?"

"How can all this be happening?" Allison asked. "I'm finally getting everything right with you and now two men that I used to love and still care about are…"

Casey turned Allison in his arms and hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Don't give up. Don't think that this is some cosmic retribution of the past the three of you shared." Casey said.

"I love you so much." Allison said as she hugged Casey tightly.

**Memorial Waiting Room**

"Let us know when your flight gets in and I'll make sure someone is there pick you up." Holden spoke into his cell as he watched Luke and Reid approach. "Yeah, I think sending Seth to tell Mom is best, too. I'll give him a call. I'm sure he will call Ellie and Iva too."

"Well, we'll see you then." Holden said then closed his cell phone.

"How are Aunt Julie and Uncle Caleb?" Luke asked.

"Julie is very upset. Caleb is trying to keep her calm. They are going to be out on the first flight they can get." Holden said.

"I can send my plane for them." Luke offered.

"I offered, but Caleb's hoping they can get a flight out before your plane could get there." Holden responded. "How's your hand, Dr. Oliver?"

"Allison did a good job with the stitched, and please call me Reid." Reid responded.

"I'm Holden." Holden offered his hand to Reid who took it.

"Did you call Molly?" Luke asked smiling at the easy acceptance of Reid by his father.

"Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow. She already had plans to come out and visit Carly." Holden responded.

Luke nodded in response. "How's Abigail?"

"They are watching her closely because of her concussion, but other than the cuts from the glass and some contusions, she appears to be okay. Adam has been glued to her side since John allowed him access. They are also watching her pregnancy closely." Holden responded.

"Holden, Bob is coming." Lily said as she stood up from her seat in the waiting area. Ethan, Natalie and Sage were curled up on a couple of the sofas. Lily joined the group and Holden placed a protective arm around her waist. Reid placed a good hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Faith is out of surgery and going moved to ICU. I was able to repair the damage caused by the glass in her shoulder. We were very lucky that it didn't hit anything vital. We have immobilized her arm to prevent her from moving and pulling any of the stitched when she wakes. Nurse Gretchen will take you to her. I only want to let you in one at a time at the moment." Bob informed them.

"Thank you." Lily said hugging Holden then Bob.

"Lily, you go on. I want to wait on word about Aaron." Holden told her.

"Give Faith a kiss from me. Reid and I will keep an eye on the kids." Luke hugged his mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Lily said then squaring her shoulders she joined Gretchen to head to ICU.

"I'm going to check on Chris. If you need anything let me know." Bob said as he accepted Holden's handshake. As Bob left, Holden moved to sit by the kids.

"Luke, did we just see my granddad leave?" Casey asked as he approached with Allison.

"Yeah, Faith is going to be okay." Luke sounded relieved.

"That's wonderful." Allison said hugging her friend.

"We just came from Abigail's room. She's awake and talking. Mom is sitting with Adam and Abigail getting all the dirt of the reunion and wedding. Dad is moving back and forth Abigail and Chris. Neither knows of the other yet. They are trying to keep Abigail from worrying." Casey said.

"Is there any news on a new heart for Chris?" Reid asked.

"No." Casey frowned.

"There's Dr. Channing." Allison said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 5

**Hospital Room at Memorial**

"This can't be happening." Allison said as she stood with Luke and Holden in the hospital room staring at Aaron.

After explaining the machines and verifying what Dr. Channing had told them, Reid had left them to retrieve Lily and Jack to say their goodbyes to Aaron.

"I missed so much of watching you grow up, but I love you so much. I hope you always knew." Holden said as he took his oldest son's hand and began to stroke his hair.

"Reid said the part that made you Aaron is gone. I hope you know I love you and admire you. You are a wonderful big brother." Luke said his eyes glossy with tears. He had an arm around Allison's shaking shoulders.

"Oh, Aaron." They heard Lily's choked sigh behind them. She hurried forward to Holden's side. She brushed Aaron's hair to the side and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, man." Jack said as he moved to the front of the bed.

"I'll be outside with Dr. Channing." Reid said.

"Thanks, Reid." Luke smiled gratefully at him.

"How do we say goodbye?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Holden replied.

Outside the hospital room Reid saw Casey approaching with Tom, Bob and Susan. "Who's with the kids?"

"Mom's with them. Casey responded. "How are they?"

"I don't know how to read the rest of them, but Allison is a wreck and Luke is holding it all together for his parents' sake." Reid responded.

"He tends to do that." Casey said.

"I know." Reid said

"Dr. Oliver?" A nurse quietly approached.

"Angela? Right?" Reid asked looking down at her.

"Yes, sir. I was cataloguing Mr. Snyder's belongings, and I thought I should bring this to someone's attention." Angela quietly said handing him a laminated card.

"It's Mr. Snyder's license. Why…oh." Reid said as he looked at the card. "Thank you."

Angela nodded in response and walked away.

When Luke exited the room with Allison and Jack, Reid didn't appear to notice.

"Reid, where are you?" Luke asked placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. What's that?" He asked seeing what Reid appeared to be studying something in his hand.

Reid turned his head and watched Luke realize what he was holding and what it meant.

Luke looked up at him and nodded slightly. "It's okay. It's what he wanted." Luke said taking the card in one hand, he took Reid's hand in the other. "Tom, Aaron's an organ donor. What would we need to do to so that, if it is a match, Chris can get his heart?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 6

**Dr. Bob Hughes's Office at Memorial**

"Seems a little weird." Holden said as he sat in one of the chairs in Bob's office. Then because of the questioning look he received from the other occupants, he clarified himself, "Aaron's heart ending up in Chris's chest."

"I think it is what he would have wanted. Can you imagine the satisfaction Aaron would have that Chris will owe the rest of his life to him." Luke said.

"I have the paperwork and John is running the tests." Tom said as he entered his father's office.

"So by signing this, I…" Holden began as Tom handed him the form.

"Are allowing John to remove Aaron from the machines and give Aaron's hear to Chris Hughes, specifically." Tom finished for him.

"I wish we had more time for Julie to arrive, but I know this isn't the case." Holden said taking a pen and signing the document.

"Luke and Reid, I need you both to sign as witnesses." Tom said,

Luke took the pen and signed then handed it to Reid.

"I hate this is happening, but thank you, Holden." Tom said as he offered his hand.

"I'm glad Aaron can save Chris's life." Holden said taking his friend's hand.

"I'm going back to sit with Faith." Lily said.

"I'll be there soon. I want to check on the kids and be there when they take Aaron away." Holden said.

"Okay." Lily gave him a tight hug and watery smile. Holden kissed her temple then watched her walk out the door.

"Dad, go on. I'll meet you shortly." Luke said.

"Thanks, son. I'm glad you thought of this." Holden gave him a brief hug then nodded to Reid before leaving the room.

"When we left to get the heart for Chris, this is not anywhere near what I thought would happen." Luke said turning to face Reid.

"How are you holding up?" Reid asked.

"I don't think this all has hit me yet. I want to be there for my family and help explain to my brother and sisters. And Parker, we have to make sure he knows this is in no way his fault." Luke said, "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Observe the transplant. Stay with Aaron's heart as they remove it from his body and put it into Chris's body. I know you don't like to stand back and watch, but I need you to make sure they take care of my brother's heart." Luke nearly pleaded.

"Okay." Reid said placing his good hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You don't think John or Bob would object?" Luke asked.

"Like I'd let them." Reid said hugging Luke to him. "Now, you go join your dad. I've got toe see John and Bob."

Luke nodded and allowed Reid out of the room.

After separating from Luke, Reid moved to Chris's room to look for Bob or John.

As he neared the room, he saw Katie come up. Upon seeing him, Katie rushed over to him and gave a big bear hug. "Chris is getting a heart. Isn't it wonderful. John is getting him prepped for the surgery right now. Kim is absolutely thrilled, and so am I." She gushed.

"I know. I'm glad everything had worked out for Chris." Reid said.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself. You actually called Chris by his correct name. What happened to your hand?"

"Come and sit down." Reid pulled Katie over to the nearest chairs.

**Abigail's Hospital Room at Memorial**

Luke stood at the foot of the bed in Abigail hospital room with his family. Jack had offered to sit with a still unconscious Faith while they explained about Aaron's death and Chris getting his heart.

"So Aaron's spirit went to heaven, but his heart still worked and you gave it to Dr. Hughes?" Natalie asked from her seat at the foot of the bed.

Adam was seated in a chair beside Abigail holding her hand and stroking her hair. Holden was seated next to Lily.

"That's right, sweetheart." Lily said who had Ethan on her lap.

"Is Reid going to do the surgery?" Natalie asked.

"No, Dr. Dixon is, but Reid is going to make sure they do their best work." Luke said.

"Is Faith okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she will be; she is sleeping, but she will be fine." Holden said.

"You will be okay, too?" Ethan asked Abigail.

"Yes, I will." She responded smiling at her baby brother.

"Luke wants to wait until after Chris's surgery, but when it is all done, he is going to take the two of you and Sage to the farm for the night. Daddy and I want to stay here with Faith and Abigail tonight, but Daddy will come to the farm in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Natalie and Ethan answered in unison.

**Outside Chris's Hospital Room at Memorial**

"This is horrible. How are the Snyder's? How is Luke?" Katie asked trying to keep the tears at bay as she sat next to Reid outside Chris's hospital room.

"I don't think it has hit them yet, especially with having to deal with Faith, Abigail and Parker. I'm worried about Luke. I just hope I can say or do what he needs when he needs it." Reid confided,

"You will, sweetie. You love him and he knows it that is the most important thing." Katie said hugging him. "Come on, I need to wish Chris good luck, and you need to talk to his father." Katie said rising and pulling Reid up with her.

"We can't tell Chris." Reid said.

"I know, but I worry for when he does find out."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 7

**Memorial Waiting Room**

Luke sat on the waiting room floor putting a puzzle together with Natalie, Ethan and Casey. They thought it was the best way to occupy the kids while they waited. Jack had taken Sage back to Parker's room as he was awake. The remaining Hughes family as well as Katie were seated in the chairs around them.

"Luke." Casey said and nodded to the nearby corridor.

"Stay with Casey. I'll be right back." Luke told his siblings.

"Noah." Luke greeted as he approached his ex.

"Your mom called me and left a message, but I just got it." Noah said. "Something about an accident and Chris Hughes getting Aaron's heart." Noah sounded confused.

"Parker, Faith, Abigail and Aaron were in a car accident with a drunk driver. Parker and Abigail have minor injuries, but they are watching Abigail closely because she is pregnant." Luke shoved his fingers through his hair. "Faith had surgery, but she will be okay. Aaron was thrown from the car and he died on the operating table. Reid and I were going to Bay City when we saw the accident. Chris Hughes needed a heart transplant, but a doctor at Bay City was trying to take the donor heart that was to be Chris's. Reid was going to get it. When we found out Aaron was an organ donor, I suggested we give it to Chris."

"Where is everyone now?" Noah asked.

"Mom is with Faith. Dad is bouncing back and forth between Faith and Abigail. We already told Abigail and Parker about Aaron, but Faith doesn't know yet." Luke responded.

"What about the kids?"

"We sat then down and told them with Abigail. I don't think Ethan really understands. He hadn't seen Aaron very often and doesn't know him well. Natalie is too much like me. We just have to wait for her to react. I think she wants to be strong for Dad and Ethan." Luke responded.

"Did you say Abigail was pregnant?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, she and Adam Munson reconnected in California. They eloped a few weeks ago." Luke responded. "Come on and join us."

They headed towards the group in the waiting room.

"Where's Dr. Oliver?" Noah asked trying to hide his dislike of the man.

"I asked him to be in the surgery with Aaron and Chris. Allison is assisting as well."

"Hi, Noah." Natalie greeted looking up from the puzzle.

"Hi, Natalie. You guys are doing a great job on that puzzle." Noah said.

"Thanks." Natalie said.

"Casey says they didn't all the pieces in the box." Ethan looked at Luke with serious eyes.

"I'm sure Casey is just pulling your leg. Come on, Noah, Casey is probably missing something that is right in front of his face." Luke sat down on the floor by Ethan. Noah sat next to him.

Casey huffed in indignation, causing everyone to laugh.

**Two Hours Later**

Reid took a deep breath as he pulled the cap off his head and deposited it in the receptacle outside the waiting room.

He quietly stepped into the waiting room. His eyes scanned the Hughes and Katie talking quietly on together and then to Casey sitting on the floor with Natalie, Ethan, Luke and Noah. He stopped the groan in his throat from coming out at the sight of Luke's ex. Reid smiled at Natalie, the first to spot his arrival. The little girl quietly got up and walked over to him.

He knelt down to her level as she spoke to him, "Is the surgery over?"

"Yes. Dr. Dixon sent me ahead to make sure everyone is here when he came down." Reid responded having become a little more comfortable around Luke's siblings in the last month.

"I'll get Lily and Holden. I want to check on Abigail and Adam anyway." Margo said and quickly moved from the room.

Reid stood as Luke approached with a sleeping Ethan in his arms. Reid felt Natalie slip her hand into his.

Reid looked down at her trying to mask his surprise. He looked back to Luke, who was happy to see his sister's obvious trust in his boyfriend.

"Dad and Jack asked me to take the kids to the farm for the night. My Uncle Seth is bringing my grandma home early tomorrow morning. Will you come?" Luke asked.

Reid nodded in agreement.

"Can you take Jacob, too?" Katie asked as she approached them. "He's in the hospital nursery. I can get him before you leave."

"Sure." Luke responded.

"Thanks." She kissed Luke then Reid's cheek.

**Memorial On-Call Room an Hour Later**

"We're going to take my mom's van. Dad and Tom are moving Jacob's car seat." Luke said as he entered the on call room as Reid was pulling their wallets out his locker.

"There's no pockets in these scrub pants." Reid remarked.

"Why do you think my wallet is in your locker? Reid, what just happened? I can't get my head around it. How was it? When they…" Luke asked his eyes becoming watery.

"It was respectful and very peaceful." Reid told Luke as he pulled Luke into his arms. Luke clung to him and buried his head in Reid's shoulder.

Reid stroked Luke's hair as Luke let out all his pent up emotions. Neither heard the door quietly open and close, Noah seeing the closeness between Luke and Reid left Luke in Reid's care.

Luke pulled back a pit and began to fidget with Reid's scrubs.

"What all organs will they...? Did they?" Luke asked.

"Heart, liver, eyes, kidneys, bone marrow, skin." Reid listed.

"Skin?"

"Yeah, they use it for burn victims. I know this doesn't help now, but Aaron's providing a miracle in a lot of people's lives."

"Thanks." Luke said and leaned in to kiss Reid.

"Are you ready to face the kids?" Reid asked.

Luke nodded then took his hand.

**Faith & Natalie's Bedroom at Snyder Farm**

"You sure you want to all be in here together?" Luke asked as he tucked Natalie and Ethan into Natalie's bed. Sage was across the room in the bed that was normally Faith's

"Yeah." Natalie and Ethan answered the later barely awake.

"Is Jacob asleep?" Sage asked seeing Reid leaning in the doorway watching Luke with his siblings.

"Out like a light, just like Ethan." Reid responded noticing that Ethan had finally fallen asleep again.

Luke smiled fondly at his baby brother.

"Seth and Angel are supposed to bring Grandma Emma home probably while we are all sleeping. If you hear anything, it will probably be them. I am going to keep you door cracked open as well as mine. If you need anything in the night, come in and wake us up." Luke instructed Natalie and Sage. He saw Natalie look past him to Reid.

"He is right." Reid confirmed and Luke turned a grateful smile at him.

"Do you need anything else?" Addressing his sister and cousin again?

"No." They responded in unison.

Luke kissed his siblings foreheads then moved to kiss Sage's forehead before following Reid out the door leaving it cracked behind him.

They both moved to Luke's room across the hall. Luke pulled the door closed leaving it slightly ajar so he could hear the kids.

"Kind of wish we had a baby monitor to place in their room." Luke said.

"They'll be fine because they know they have you to come to." Reid remarked and moved to check on Jacob in the crib Luke had found and brought down to his room.

"I think Natalie knows she can count on you, too." Luke said as he pulled back the covers of his bed.

"Never dreamed this would be how we spent the first night in a bed together." Reid remarked as he climbed in and settled on one side to the bed facing Luke's.

"Do you mind?" Luke asked settling on his side to face Reid.

"No at all." Reid responded taking a hold of one of Luke's hands and squeezing it reassuringly. With his other hand he lightly stroked Luke's hair. Relaxed Luke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 8

Luke woke thinking he heard a telephone ringing. "Mom must have got it." He muttered to himself before he remembered where he was. "Oh, Reid?" He asked. Opening his eyes, he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. He turned his head to read the bedside clock, "Eight-thirty. The kids will be wanting breakfast." Stretching as he got up, he walked over to the crib. No Jacob. He then walked out his door, which was closed. "Reid must have closed it." He muttered to himself as he walked to the kids' room. No kids.

"Morning, Luke." Luke turned with a jump at the voice behind him.

"Uncle Seth." Luke greeted him with a hug. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are Grandma and Aunt Angel up?"

"Yeah, they were going down to start breakfast." Seth said as they walked to the stairwell.

"Reid and the kids must already be down there." Luke said.

Luke and Seth were both puzzled to see Angel and Emma standing at the bottom of the stairway peering through a crack in the door.

"What the…" Seth muttered before being shushed by his wife and mother.

Angel then motioned for Luke to switch places with her. Luke moved forward so that he could peer through the crack.

"That would make twelve." Natalie was saying as she and Sage were positioning chairs around the expanded dining room table.

"It will probably be easier if we set everything like a buffet instead of passing the dish." Sage suggested.

"You did make an awful lot of food." Natalie added.

Luke could see Reid grimace at Natalie's comment before responding, "Buffet style sounds good. Set out the dishes, silverware and cups. The three of us can pour drinks and give them to everyone." Reid said as he appeared to be drying a mixing bowl. Setting it on the counter, he stepped over to the end of the island where Ethan appeared to be standing on something so he could reach the counter and was mashing something in a bowl. "You're doing really well. Do you think I should add more milk?"

"Maybe a little." Ethan answered examining the contents of the bowl with Reid.

"What do you think, Jacob?" Reid asked taking the bowl and kneeling out of view. Ethan was looking down at Reid. "More milk?" Reid asked and their heard some clapping and a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." Reid stood and set the bowl in front of Ethan again.

"Here's the milk." Sage handed the jug to Reid.

Reid poured a little in the bowl and then handed it back to Sage.

They heard a car door shut.

"That's probably Dad. Should I wake Luke now?" Natalie asked.

"We're awake." Luke said as he opened the door and lea his other family members into the room.

"Grandma, we made breakfast." Natalie said as she hugged her grandmother.

Luke rubbed his sister's back as he passed her on his way to Reid and Ethan.

"What are you making?" He asked peering into Ethan's bowl.

"Smashed apples for Jacob, he can't eat people food yet." Ethan informed him.

Jacob clapped at hearing his name and Luke saw he was seated in his car seat on a chair next to the one Ethan was standing on.

"They are smashed very good. Jacob should be able to eat them really well." Luke praised and Ethan beamed.

"Go greet Grandma. I'll help Reid finish up." Luke lifted his brother off the chair and to the floor.

"Thanks." Luke hugged Reid from behind.

"Someone had to make sure we ate." Reid remarked sarcastically.

"You didn't wash the pots and pans?" Luke asked eyeing Reid's bandaged hand.

"No." Reid said rolling his eyes at Luke. "Sage and Natalie washed. I just dried. Don't worry I'll allow you to follow Allison's instructions after breakfast. I'm going to starve if we don't eat soon." Reid commented as the kitchen door opened and Holden led Julie and Caleb in.

"Oh, sweetheart." Emma said seeing her daughter-in-law's face. Emma took Julie into her arms hugging her tightly. Caleb wrapped an arm around his wife and his mother, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Sage and Natalie, we should get the food out." Reid suggested. "Here." He handed Luke a couple of hot pads.

Sage opened the refrigerator and pulled out a large bowl and set it on the island.

Natalie opened the oven door and stepped out of the way. Luke looked in at the two trays containing bacon and pancakes being kept warm. "Reid?"

"What?" Reid asked lifting Jacob out of the car seat.

"How much did you make?" Luke asked lifting the nearly overflowing tray of pancakes out.

"A lot." Natalie remarked with a grin in Reid's direction.

Luke set the tray next to the syrups Sage had set out. He then retrieved the tray of bacon and Natalie closed and turned off the oven while Sage got out the serving utensils.

"I supposed I should make introductions before we eat." Holden said. "Mom, have you met Reid?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Emma responded earning a laugh from both Luke and Reid.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Not too many people would find meeting me a pleasure." Reid remarked.

"Oh, Kim has told me stories, but I also know how much Bob respects you, and Katie and Luke care for you. I think Jacob if extremely fond of you as well." Emma responded smiling fondly at the doctor and the infant.

Luke grinned at Reid's slight discomfort at Emma's praise.

"Well for the rest of you, these are my brothers Seth and Caleb and their wives Angel and Julie. Julie is Aaron's mother." Holden introduced.

Angel seeing the quizzical look Reid shot Luke said, "I was married to Holden at one time as well."

Reid just shook his head and Luke was grateful he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Anyway, these are my sons, Luke and Ethan, my daughter, Natalie, Jack's daughter, Sage, Brad's son, Jacob, and Luke's boyfriend, Dr. Reid Oliver." Holden finished the introductions.

"I'm very sorry about your son." Reid offered.

"Thank you." Caleb accepted.

"Well, all this food is going to get cold." Emma said taking the lead and grabbing a plate. "And it all looks delicious."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 9

"I just have to do rounds, and then I will be done for the day." Reid said as he pulled on his lab coat.

"I am just going to visit with Abigail and Faith. Hopefully I can get Mom to take a break for at least an hour." Luke responded.

"Reid, Luke." They heard Katie and turned to see her approach, "How's Jacob?"

"Fine. We left him with Grandma. We're going to stop at your place and pick up more supplies after we're done here." Luke responded.

"He's no trouble?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Actually he's pretty good distraction. We can watch him as long as you need us." Reid responded.

"I will probably pick him up tonight. I promised Chris I would stay with Tom and Margo the next couple of nights. I think he wants to make sure I sleep." Katie said.

"You need to take care of yourself; Chris still has a lot ahead of him." Reid said.

"I think we are both very lucky to have people to love and watch out for us." Luke said to Katie.

"Katie, Chris swears he hears that Dr. Oliver. He wants to see him." Andy Dixon said as he exited Chris's room.

"Andy?" Luke asked.

"Luke Snyder? It's been a long time." Andy offered his hand.

"Andy, this is Dr. Reid Oliver. Reid, this is Chris's brother, Andy Dixon." Luke introduced as he shook Andy's hand.

"John and Kim's son?" Reid asked and Luke nodded, "Sometime I need you to draw me a flow chart about who is related to whom in this town."

"We got into the explanation of Grandma Emma also being my great-grandmother at breakfast." Luke clarified for Andy and Katie.

"It's this town." Reid remarked to Katie.

"I could mention that I share a sister, Margo, with Katie and a brother, MJ, with Lily." Andy said and Luke and Katie laughed at Reid's pained expression.

"This is the doctor Chris has been asking to see." Katie said rescuing her roommate from the teasing.

"I'm sure Chris would like to see you, too." Andy said to Luke.

"Sure." Luke said. "It's fine." He muttered to Reid at the worried look he sent him. He knew that they were not telling Chris about Aaron for fear of it affecting his recovery.

Reid just shared a worried look with Katie as they followed Luke and Andy in the room.

"Hey, Chris. How are you feeling?" Luke asked as he stepped beside the bed.

"Feeling very lucky and grateful." Chris responded with a smile for Luke. Then he turned to watch Reid as he picked up his chart and flipped through it.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"You're lucky I went against your wishes and called in Dr. Dixon." Reid remarked. "I just hope you aren't going to try to play this all up for a sympathy vote from the board.

"Honestly, I don't think this situation portrayed me in the best light." Chris admitted.

"You have a better side?" Reid remarked sarcastically.

"You two are friends?" Andy asked incredulously.

"You can't be serious." "Like I'd be friends with him." Chris and Reid responded simultaneously in outrage. They both looked at Andy like he had two heads.

"Actually, they are." Luke remarked.

"What are you on?" Reid almost squeaked as his boyfriend.

"Luke's right. Outside the two of us, you are the only real friend the other has." Katie added.

"Goldilocks, I think you are running on too little sleep." Reid remarked.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Dr. Oliver." Chris added.

"From the moment Reid found out, Chris, you have trusted Reid with every aspect of your case, and not because it would be doctor-patient privileged information. You trusted him and respect him. You probably asked him to watch out for me as well." Katie said.

"And Reid, you went above and beyond to help Chris in more ways than as a doctor. You met with him secretly in hotel rooms, you helped him at the board meet and greet, and I can only imagine what you did to stop that golf game before Chris had a heart attack and still kept his secret. I know how much you respect Bob and how hard it was for you to keep this all a secret from him." Luke remarked smiling at Reid's discomfort.

"You even told me not to give up on Chris that he was a good guy." Katie reminded him.

"This is your entire fault." Reid pointed a finger at Luke.

"You're welcome." Luke grinned at him.

"What happened to your hand? Has dad brought in a specialist? Or Luke?" Chris asked noticing Reid's bandaged hand.

"It's just a cut that required a few stitches. Luke like Nurse Stewart is a little free with the wrapping. I'll be perfectly fine in a matter of days." Reid responded.

"A few days out of the OR, what will you do?" Chris asked amused, but grimaced as Reid cut his eyes to Luke then back at Chris, "forget I asked."

"Well you have a couple of people you want to see, and I have rounds to do." Reid said placing a hand to on Luke to guide him out of the room.

"Reid!" Chris called as they were leaving. "Thanks." He said as Reid turned to face him.

Reid just nodded his acceptance in return. Then he pushed Luke gently out of the room.

"You okay?" Reid asked once the door was closed behind them.

"You are a good friend. To Chris and to me." Luke said giving Reid a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you after rounds." Luke kissed him again then headed on his way.

Reid just watched him for a minute then turned to see Katie watching him.

"What?"

Katie just smiled, kissed his cheek then stepped back into Chris's room without uttering a word.

Reid just shook his head and moved to start his rounds. Some things he would never understand.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 10

**Snyder Farm**

Luke settled Ethan and Natalie in front of the living room television at the farm. They were both in their dress clothes for the funeral that would be held by the pond later that morning. He kissed both of their foreheads before heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen was packed with Snyder family members. His grandmother was bustling about with his Aunts Angel and Iva at her side. Their husbands were sitting at one end of the kitchen table with Iva's son MJ and Julie's son Pete. At the other end were his Aunts Ellie and Meg talking quietly with Cal Strickland and his son Josh. Luke's own father seeing that he had entered the kitchen excused himself from his conversation with Caleb, Julie and her daughter Jenny to approach him.

"How are the kids?" Holden asked.

"Fine, they're fine. They're watching a 'Gook Luck, Charlie' marathon." Luke responded.

"In case I haven't mentioned it, thank you for taking such good care of them the last few days. I'm so very proud of you." Holden gave him a hug.

"Dad, you don't have to say anything." Luke shrugged off the thanks.

"No, I do. I know that the last few days haven't been easy on you at all. He was your brother, not your step-brother; you were brothers, just like he was with Ethan and Pete. You lost him, too. You saw exactly what happened to him. But you've been taking care of your siblings, your cousins, your mother and me. We appreciate it." Holden said.

"I didn't do it alone." Luke said.

"No, you didn't, did you." Holden said with a genuine smile on his face. "Reid's a good man."

Luke smiled at his father's obvious approval.

"Where is Reid? He left before breakfast this morning." His grandmother asked.

"He went in early to Memorial for rounds so he could have the whole day free for me, and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but also to be here for Ethan and Natalie." Luke responded then grinned at his grandmother. "Don't worry; I can assure you that Reid did eat breakfast. Reid only misses meals when he is in the OR."

**Memorial Hospital**

"Dr. Oliver!" Reid heard Faith yell from her room as he passed by. "You have to help me!" She insisted as soon as he entered the room.

"Faith, sweetheart." Lily seemed to be trying to reason with her daughter.

"He's my brother, too. I want to be there." Faith insisted.

"What's going on?" Reid asked. "You should be staying calmed and settled. You don't want to ruin Dr. Hughes's handiwork."

"Abigail and I came to retrieve Lily to head to the funeral, and Faith is insisting on going as well." Adam explained.

"I was released this morning. Dr. Stewart pushed my paperwork through at lightning speed." Abigail added.

Reid picked up Faith's chart and flipped through it. Then he looked at the occupants in the room starting with Adam and ending with Faith. Looking directly at Faith he spoke, "I will make a couple of calls, but before I do this, you have to agree to some request. Believe me; you won't like the consequences if you don't follow through with your end of the deal."

"Anything." Faith said. "I'll follow all the rules."

"First, you are to be sitting the whole time, whether it is in a chair or a wheelchair. No walking unless assisted by your mother, father, Adam, Luke or myself, and that will only occur if it is absolutely necessary."

"Okay."

"Second, you will be back in this bed at 7:00pm, no later. That doesn't mean you are heading back here at seven, it doesn't mean you are in this hospital at seven; you are to be in this bed at seven. I will be having someone check at that exact time." Reid ordered.

"I agree; can you call now?" Fait asked.

"You are to follow all your parents' rules, and if they have a question on an issue concerning you, they will check with me before you will be allowed to do whatever it is." Reid added.

"I will, and they will."

"Yes, we will." Lily assured him.

"Let me see what I can do." Reid said stepping out of the room.

**Snyder Pond**

Luke was moving among the mourners that had gathered at Snyder Pond with Natalie at his side. Together they would politely accept the condolences offered and listen with smiles on their faces as some shared favorite memories of Aaron.

"Luke, Natalie, how are you doing?" Noah asked as he approached them.

"We're doing okay." Luke responded accepting the hug Noah offered. He quickly stepped back so Natalie could hug Noah as well.

"There are a lot of people here." Noah commented.

"Yeah, the whole family came home for Dad, Uncle Caleb and Aunt Julie. Dad even arranged for Meg to be released for the day." Luke said nodding to where his Aunt was standing with some of her siblings and their spouses.

Luke with some assistance from Natalie pointed out the various members of their families present that Noah had heard about, but never met.

"Are they all staying at the farm?" Noah asked.

"No, Aunt Ellie and Aunt Meg are only here for the day. Ellie is taking Meg back then flying out from there. Aunt Iva's family stayed at the Lakeveiw last night. They are staying a couple more days, but probably here at the farm as Dad is planning on us moving home tonight. He wants Mom to stay at home tonight while he stays with Faith at the hospital." Luke said.

"I think Pete and Jenny are flying out tomorrow." Natalie added.

"I think you are right. I believe the rest are going to be here the rest of the week at least. Uncle Caleb and Aunt Julie may stay longer." Luke said, "Aunt Julie seems to want to stick close to Grandma."

Luke saw movement to his side and reached out to grab Ethan before he could run by him. "Whoa, you're going to knock someone over."

"Faith!" Ethan said pointing to a group of arriving people.

"Mom and Reid brought Faith." Natalie said seeing what Ethan had seen.

"Go see." Ethan said still in Luke's arms.

"One minute." Luke replied. "Sorry about this. They haven't seen Faith since the accident." Luke explained to Noah.

"That's fine. I will follow you over to say 'hi.'" Noah said and allowed Luke and his siblings lead the way.

"Faith, you're here." Natalie said watching Reid and Adam settle her into a wheelchair.

"Of course I am." Faith said.

"Thanks to Reid." Lily reminded her.

"Just remember the rules." Reid said.

"What rules?" Holden asked as he joined the group around Faith.

"I'm not allowed to walk around and I have to head back…um…I mean…be back in my hospital bed by seven tonight." Faith correct at the warning look from Reid.

"And follow your parents rules today, and if you don't." Lily prompted.

"He will extend my hospital stay and restrictions accordingly to the extent I break the rules. And he is the only judge, and there are no appeals." Faith said.

"Thank you, Reid. It means a lot having the whole family here." Holden said offering his hand.

"You're welcome." Reid said slightly uncomfortable by the praise. Luke was beaming at him.

"Holden, they're about ready to start the service." Seth said as he approached the group.

"We're ready." Holden said taking the handles of Faith's wheelchair.

Noah excused himself to h=go and stand with Casey and Allison. Lily took Ethan's hand and with Abigail and Adam followed Holden and Faith to where the rest of the family stood.

Reid started to move to join Katie and Jacob, but Luke placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Silently, Luke laced his fingers with Reid's and with his other hand holding Natalie's hand, Luke guided them to join the rest of the family. Reid relaxed when Katie with Jacob in her arms moved to stand on his other side as the service began.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 11

**Snyder Farm**

"The last of the guest have left?" Reid asked as Luke stepped into the living room

Luke nodded in return.

"What is the plan for tonight?" Reid asked as Luke settled leaning against him on the couch.

"Dad talked Mom into letting him stay with Faith tonight at Memorial. She wants to take the kids home." Luke said.

Reid nodded his head in response that he was listening.

"Katie mentioned that she is staying at Memorial tonight to give Bob and Kim a rest." Luke said.

"Yeah, Tom and Margo are keeping Jacob again." Reid confirmed.

"So we can have your place all to ourselves?" Luke asked glancing at Reid without turning his head.

"You don't want to stay with your family tonight?" Reid asked to be sure what Luke was saying.

"I love my family, but tonight I want…no I need to be with you." Luke said turning his head and smiling to see Reid watching him so intently. "I mean, we've shared a bed for the last few nights. I love you, and I want to spend a night showing you how much I love you."

Reid leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, too. I want to spend the night making love with you, but what about your mother?"

"I've already told her that I would be spending the night at your place. She understands." Luke smiled at Reid's shock.

"Luke, Mom says Dad is getting ready to leave with Faith. Then we're gonna go home." Ethan said as he and Natalie entered the living room.

"Okay." Luke responded as Ethan climbed into his lap.

"Mom said you're going to have a sleepover at Reid's tonight." Natalie said.

"That's right. Are you guys going to be okay with just Mom?" Luke asked trying to hide his worry that they would request he spend the night at home.

"Yeah, Mom said you promised to be at breakfast tomorrow." Natalie responded and Ethan nodded his agreement to Natalie's statement.

"Well, we better go see Faith off." Luke stood lifting Ethan in his arms.

"Come on, Reid." Natalie said taking his hand and pulling until he stood. She kept her hand in his as they followed the others from the room.

**Memorial Hospital**

"We're just going to check on Chris, then go home." Bob told Katie as he and Kim followed her to Chris's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home for the night. You haven't spent the night in your own home since the surgery." Kim asked Katie.

"I'd rather be here." Katie smiled at Kim in thanks of her concern. "Anyway, I let Luke know that they could have the whole place to themselves for the night if they wanted. I don't think they have had much alone time since the accident. I got the impression that he was going to take me up on the opportunity of alone time with Reid.

"Emma said that both those young men have been taking care of the kids the last few days. She is quite impressed with Dr. Oliver." Kim said.

"Including mine." Katie said. "I am very grateful to both of them."

"The kids sure seem to be fond of Reid." Kim said. "Who would have thought."

"Oh, he blusters about Jacob, but he loves him." Katie said as they reached Chris's door.

"And you." Bob said. "You have given him a home and a family."

"He has made this past year so much easier." Katie said. "And to watch Reid become a person. To have a front row seat to see Reid and Luke become Reid 'n Luke. I look forward to watching even more. I'm sure they will continue to provide a lot of entertainment." Katie smiled as she pushed open the door.

"Who's heart do I have?" Where the first words out of Chris's mouth as the entered the room.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 12

**Katie and Reid's Home**

Luke padded quietly out of Reid's bedroom in search of his boyfriend. He had been surprised to wake and find himself alone in the bed.

Spotting Reid in the kitchen with his back to him, he quietly approached him. As he reached him, he wrapped his arms around Reid's waist from behind and pressed a kiss just behind Reid's ear.

"You're up." Reid said as he leaned into Luke's embrace.

"And you're dressed." Luke remarked.

"Some of us have to work this morning. Not all of us are our own boss." Reid said.

"For the moment you aren't." Luke said as Reid turned in his arms to face him. Reid settled his arms on Luke's shoulders. "Were you going to let me know before you left?"

"Yes." Reid said dragging out the word. "You just looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you yet." Reid admitted.

Luke kissed Reid slowly and thoroughly. While kissing, Luke started to guide them in the direction of the bedroom. They were almost at the door when Reid's beeper went off.

"Damn." Reid muttered pulling out of the embrace and grabbing the beeper.

"I thought you couldn't be surgery yet?" Luke said with a frown following Reid to the door.

"I can still deal with emergencies supervising the interns. I'll be back in the OR next week, thankfully." Reid said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, let me know when you are getting off." Luke said.

Reid grabbed Luke and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Last night was…" He smiled satisfied

Luke returned the smile. "Yeah, it was, but unfortunately you have to get to Memorial, and I'm due at breakfast at my mother's." Luke said giving Reid a quick peck then stepped away. "Be brilliant."

"Like that's a problem for me." Reid responded with a smirk before heading out the door leaving Luke laughing.

Thirty minutes later, Luke was entering his mother's house.

"Luke!" Ethan yelled happily out as he rushed to greet him.

Luke hugged Ethan tightly.

"Did you have fun at your sleepover?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I did." Luke responded smiling at his little brother. "Where are Mom and Natalie?"

"Natalie wasn't up yet, so Mom went to wake her up." Ethan responded.

"Ethan, have you seen Natalie this morning?" Lily asked as she entered the living room.

"No, is she playing outside?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't see her out there, but I'll look again. Maybe she's in a different bedroom." Luke said.

"Ethan and I will check." Lily said and Ethan followed her to the other bedrooms.

Luke moved to check out back through the garage. "Natalie?" He called out. He quickly scanned the backyard and the garage before returning to the house.

"Natalie?" Ethan and Lily were calling out, but not getting a response.

"She's not in here." Lily said worried.

"She's not outside either, and her bike is gone." Luke said. "You call Dad, and I'll call the farm and Grandma." Luke said.

"Where could she have gone?" Lily asked picking up the phone her voice rising a little in her panic.

"We'll find her." Luke said trying to reassure her as well as himself as he dialed the farm on his cell phone.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Oakdale and its citizens are owned by P&G, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 13

**Memorial Hospital**

"Dr. Oliver, we have several victims of a multi-vehicle accident headed out way. I'll need you in the ER." Bob said as he approached quickly.

"ETA?" Reid asked.

"The first ambulance should arrive in fifteen minutes." Bob replied.

"Bob, Reid!" Holden called out as he quickly approached.

"Is something wrong with Faith?" Bob asked seeing Holden's urgency.

"No, she's fine. It's Natalie. She left the house sometime this morning without telling anyone. A lot of my family is looking for her. My mom, Lucinda, Abigail, Carly and Lily are staying where they are in case she shows up. Luke thinks she might be coming to see Faith, so can you keep an eye out for her? I want to drive along the route from here to Lily's home." Holden requested.

"I'll alert the staff to keep an eye out. I'll let them know to contact Dr. Oliver or myself if she shows up." Bob responded.

"Thanks." Holden said before taking off.

"Gretchen." Bob said to the nurse at the closest station. "Send a page out to all staff to keep their eyes open for a ten year old girl with long brown hair. Her name is Natalie, and if she is seen, either myself or Dr. Oliver are to be contacted. We are headed for the ER."

"Yes, sir." Gretchen responded.

"Come on, Dr. Oliver." Bob said to Reid and they headed for the elevator.

**Tom and Margo's Home**

"Have you found her?" Abigail asked as she opened her in-laws door to Luke.

"No, I drove as slow as I could over here. I'm going to head to Katie's house next." Luke responded.

"Adam and Casey are driving the perimeter of here in slow circles heading outward. Why would she do this? It's not like her." Abigail asked worriedly.

"You need to stay calm." Luke said.

"I know. That's why I'm here and not in the car." Abigail said. "But I still don't understand why."

"I don't either, but I do know that she hasn't reacted much to Aaron's death, yet. This has to be part of that reaction." Luke reasoned. "Just stay here and stay calm. I'll let you know as soon as she is found."

"Okay." Abigail said giving Luke a hug and then watching him head back to his car.

**Memorial Hospital ER**

"Nurse Stewart, order these blood work and x-rays for the patient in exam room three." Reid ordered handing her the patient's chart.

"Dr. Hughes wanted me to inform you that there are four more on their way here." Allison informed him.

"You're all doing good work." Reid said.

"Thank." Allison replied and smiled as she returned to the nurses' station to call in the order.

Quickly the ER was bombarded with the four new patients. No one noticed the girl who wandered in with the gurneys and watching the scene with wide frightened eyes.

Reid was once again giving instruction to Allison when he heard her gasp Natalie's name.

"What?" Reid asked then looked in the direction that Allison gestured.

"Natalie." Reid called out above the noise of the ER. The girl's attention snapped to the familiar voice. Her wide-eyes seeing Reid, she hesitated for only a moment before she ran to him and hurled herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his side.

Hearing her let out a sob; Reid reached down and lifted her into his arms. She instantly buried her face in his shoulder as sobs shook her body.

"You take care of her. We've got everything covered down here." Bob said approaching him.

"Call Luke." Reid mouthed to Allison as he walked away with Natalie in his arms.

He carried her and let her sob until they reached the on-call room. The whole time he was thinking in his head what he should do or say. This was way out of his comfort zone, and something he absolutely did not want to screw up.

He settled her on his lap as he sat down. He decided it was best to just let her cry. He was worried her would say something to make it worse.

When she finally did speak, he almost didn't hear her.

"Was that what it was like for Aaron, Abigail, Faith and Parker?" She asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Down in the ER?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes, it would have been a lot like that." Reid told her honestly.

"You saw the accident? You and Luke, right?" Natalie asked.

"Yes."

"Did you know Aaron was going to die?" Natalie asked.

"I knew that he was very badly hurt, but I also knew that if it was in their power, the doctors at this hospital would do everything they could to help him, and they did try their very best." He answered her looking her straight in the eyes.

"But they couldn't fix him." Natalie surmised and leaned into him.

"Hey," Katie said quietly as she entered the room, "Allison called up and told me what was going on. Are you okay, sweetie?" Katie asked Natalie.

"She's just missing Aaron." Reid explained.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so very sorry. I know you miss your brother very, very much." Katie told Natalie as she knelt down beside Reid so she was a Natalie's eye level. "Did you know that Aaron had made a very generous gift of himself to save other's lives?" Katie asked.

"Yes, Daddy and Luke told us." Natalie responded.

"Katie, does Doogie know?" Reid asked.

"Yes, he figured it out yesterday, and we confirmed it." Katie responded.

"I have an idea." He carefully set Natalie on her feet then took her hand as he stood up. "Come with me." Reid led them out of the room and to Chris's room.

"Hey, Doogie? Are you decent?" Reid asked as he entered the room.

"Reid, who do you have with you?" Chris asked noticing the figure tucked behind him.

"Hi, Dr. Chris." Natalie said shyly stepping out from behind Reid.

"Natalie, how are you?" Chris asked kindly with a smile for her.

"Okay." Natalie responded shyly sticking close to Reid.

"Natalie is missing Aaron, and we were telling her how Aaron gave many people life-saving miracles." Reid said. "You see, Natalie, Dr. Chris's heart was very sick, and he needed a new heart. But, even though Aaron died, his heart was still healthy, so Aaron in a sense gave his heart to Dr. Chris so he could live a long time. Because Aaron was so generous, Dr. Chris gets to live to help heal sick children, marry Katie, and become a dad to Jacob like your dad is a dad to Luke."

"Really?" Natalie asked looking at him with wide curious eyes.

"Yep," Chris answered nodding, "Even though I'm very sad that Aaron died, I'm very grateful that he was so generous and gave me this gift."

"Do you want to hear Aaron's heart?" Reid asked her.

Natalie nodded her head. Reid moved them over by Chris's bed. He made sure no wires or tubes were in the way before lifting Natalie on to the bed setting her by Chris's hip facing Chris. Using his stethoscope, he found Chris's heartbeat. Holding the end to Chris's chest, he handed the ear pieces to Natalie.

"That's Aaron's heart?" Natalie asked Reid wide-eyed.

"Yes, and it sounds very strong, doesn't it." Reid said and a smile broke out on Natalie's face.

"I'll be back." A teary-eyed Katie mouthed as she stepped out of the room to inform the nurses' station as to Natalie's location. It wasn't necessary, as she saw Holden, Lily, Ethan, Luke, Abigail and Adam pushing Faith approaching.

"They said Natalie is here with Reid. Have you seen her?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes, and she is fine. She was very upset about Aaron, but she is fine now." Katie said trying to calm the family down.

"Thank you." Holden said.

"Oh, I had nothing to do with it. It was all Reid." Katie smiled at Luke who grinned in return.

"Come on, she's in here." Katie led the way to Chris's room.

"Natalie." Lily sighed in relief seeing her daughter sitting on Chris's bed laughing.

"Hi." Natalie beamed at her family. "You got my note?"

"You're note?" Holden asked.

"On the fridge, like I'm supposed to when I go out." Natalie said. "Mom and Ethan were still asleep and I didn't want to wake them."

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked coming to stand Reid.

"Listening to Aaron's heart in Dr. Chris's chest." Natalie told him. "Can Ethan listen, too?"

"Sure, anyone can that wants to." Chris said.

Reid helped Natalie down and Ethan up then adjusted the earpieces while Chris's held the other end in place.

Ethan's eye's got wide then he laughed hearing the sound coming out of the stethoscope.

"Reid said Aaron's heart sounded very strong in Dr. Chris's body." Natalie informed her parents and siblings as the moved over toward them.

"That's wonderful, Baby." Lily said hugging her.

"Thanks, Reid." Holden mouthed as the two exchanged places at Chris's bedside.

Reid nodded them moved back to where Luke and Katie were standing. Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's waist from the back and hugged him, then kept his arms around Reid as he rested his chin on Reid's shoulder as they watched Luke's family, the family that slowly, day by day, Reid was becoming a part of.

And Reid knew that thanks to the people in this room, along with Bob and Kim Hughes that Oakdale was home. The first real home he ever had. And though he would still complain about it sometimes, it would forever in the future be the place he thought of as home.

The End

_Well that's it. Hope you like it. I have an idea for a sequel, but I have lots of ideas, so I don't know if or when it will be written. Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting on story alerts and favorites. Please review and tell me how you liked it. - tamara_


End file.
